Of Moon and Sun
by Sayo Altermont
Summary: What do you think would've happened if some other sisters moved to Hollow Hill first? This is a story about twins that had moved to Hollow Hill and the Goblin King becomes very interested in one of the twins...
1. Prologue

_**Prologue **_

The feeling in the air was thick with the fall humidity. The outside climate was flaked with early snow, while the air in the house was heavy. Two girls sat on the couch of the house, their images as opposing as night and day. A blue-eyed blonde sat on the left, and a black-haired green-eyed twin on the right. Their facial structure was the only similarity between them.

The news had come late that night and the sisters had been woken at once. No one had slept since their cousin had called with news about their father. It almost seemed impossible; their father dying in a tree. An inspector had shown up around 7am and spoke with them about what they knew so far.

Roselyn and Lilith Grey had listened to the inspector until he left. Their best friend, Caroline, had rushed to their sides as Lilith broke down in tears.

Roselyn's emerald green eyes hardened to steel as she took in the news. She would cry later but not in front of a complete stranger. She hated to cry anyway and would rather cry alone. Instead she threw a glare at the retreating back of the inspector and grew very angry; as if it was his fault for ruining their lives. Rebellious as she was she had still loved their father even though it was their fault for their mother's death that threw their father into a deep depression; for when they were born she died to give them life. Roselyn paced the living room for awhile listening to her sister's sobs and Caroline's soothing voice. This just seemed to anger her more; for her sister was hurting, and she hated to see her hurt so. Roselyn stormed to the front door ignoring Caroline's questioning looks; she started to run towards the woods that surrounded the manor. Roselyn headed towards the far corner of the gated woods and climbed the great oak that splayed its branches to clasp hands with the heavens shining with stars and glowing in the light of the full moon. It was a tree from the girls' childhood; they had played beneath it many a past summer with Caroline and her twin brothers Byron and Davey; who were only a year older than the twins. They had all named the great tree Mother Oak; for it seemed her majestic boughs had held and watched over the children who played beneath her. Hugging the oak's crown branches she leaned against the tree trunk and gazed at the stars until her vision blurred with tears ready to finally fall. Angrily she roared at the stars and hit the tree's trunk skinning her knuckles before she finally broke into gasping sobs that shook the crown branches. Warm strong arms enveloped her shoulders and she turned and buried her head into the warm chest as the person hugged her tightly to their chest.

The sky began to pinkin with dawn's awakening before Roselyn finally stopped crying and fell into a restless sleep in the arms of her comforter. Gently her comforter carried Roselyn down the tree and back to the house. Caroline peered up over her tea as a sleeping Roselyn was brought into the living room. Setting down her tea she stood to help place Roselyn on the couch.

"Thank you, for bringing her back Byron," Caroline whispered as she gently pulled leaves out of Roselyn's hair. "Was she much trouble?" Byron combed his fingers through his inky hair pulling it back into a ponytail, and heaved a heavy sigh.

"None, but I worry for the two. I sense a rough road ahead," His icy blue gaze fell on Roselyn's bleeding knuckles; the sight made him wince and he heaved yet another heavy sigh. "I'll go get the first aid kit. Did Lilith go to sleep yet?" Caroline shook her head sending her white blonde locks to fall out of her barrette.

"No, she's upstairs talking to Davey." Byron stretched and yawned.

"Go make her a cup of tea, strong, and put some of that sleep stuff in it. We all need to get some rest," Caroline glanced at Roselyn's sleeping form. Byron smiled gently. "I'll take care of her. You go make that tea." Caroline gave a tired smile.

"Thanks, Nen."

In the light of the dawning sun, Lilith sat on the edge of her bed talking to the dozing form of Davey. She didn't want to be alone, not like her sister. After she had stopped crying Davey ad walked her up to her room to rest. She had been talking since then. Pausing in the idle of a story about when she brought home a cat; Lilith glanced at Davey reclining in front of her dressing table. His eyes were closed and she could hear him breathing deeply and softly. She let out a small sigh and pulled a blanket out of the chest at the end of her bed. Kneeling down to wrap in it there was a knock at the door. A moment later Caroline stepped in carrying a big try laden with tea and biscuits.

Seeing Davey asleep on the floor she kicked his leg on her way to the dressing table. "Davey! Wake up you lout!" She let out an exasperated sigh as he nodded awake. "Really now Davey!" Shaking her head as she poured a cup of tea, Caroline berated him for falling asleep. Handing the cup to Lilith she sat down at the table and watched her friend sip it slowly.

After a few minutes of talking Lilith let out a long yawn. "I'm sorry for interrupting you, Caroline. Please go on." Lilith's head began to nod and Caroline stood up and took the tea cup before she dropped it.

"I'm believe its time you go to sleep, Lily." Lilith mumbled quietly as she slipped into her bed. When the room was silent save for her quiet breathing, Caroline and Davey snuck out of the room.

Pausing in the hallway Caroline listened for a moment before speaking. "Thank you for sitting with her, Davey." He shook his head slowly.

"It's no bother. You know how Byron and I feel about the sisters." Caroline rested a gentle hand on his arm.

"They'll be alright. They have two handsome men looking after them." With a wink and a smile she glided down the hall and out of sight. Davey sighed and ran a hand though his hair. After a glance back at Lilith's door he followed his sister and disappeared down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 1

Woooo! The long awaited chapter thing!!!! Anyway more will be on the way soon! Thanks to all you readers out there!!! I really appreciate all the support!!! I am soon to also be working on yet another fan fic! (No clue what it may be yet but hey!) Please keep the reviews coming!! Thanks!

_Chapter 1_

"What is this?" Roselyn as she picked up a small lacquered box; the box itself was very dull; it was painted black with small gold apples painted on the lid. Her father winked at her as he sat across from her.

"Open it and find out." Roselyn raised her eyebrows and slowly unlatched the box so as not to hurt the lacquer. She gave a small gasp at what lay inside. Plush velvet lined the box in the purest form of black and what lie in the middle was a thin silver chain pooled like pure moonlight around a tiny rose pendant encircled with the moon. Bright red rubies portrayed the petals of the rose; emeralds donned the leaves, trinity diamond for the moon, and tiny shards of onyx for the miniscule thorns.

"It's so pretty! It almost seems like a real flower!" Her fathers face darkened for a moment, Roselyn took no notice too entranced was she by the tiny rose.

"Happy Birthday my little Rose. Now where is Lily? I have something for her too!" Grinning at the scowling Lily whom he was pretending to search for.

"Ro…Ros…se…Rose!" Roselyn shot strait up eyes wide open arms flailing she ended up rapping her knuckles against the coffee table. She hissed in pain as she glared at a bemused Caroline. "Ready for breakfast?" Roselyn flexed her sore fingers tentatively, wincing as she felt the scabs underneath break open. She cocked an eyebrow at her hand as blood began to splotch the bandage, she heaved a sigh.

"Yeah, food sounds good." Caroline nodded at Byron as she passed him in her leave. She raised and eyebrow at the bags under his eyes but, said nothing as she went to tell the cook to prepare the food. Byron grinned at Roselyn as he pulled her up from the couch.

"Have pleasant dreams, my little Rose?" Roselyn balked remembering the dream about her tenth birthday; she reached up and brushed her fingertips against the rose-moon pendant. Puzzled she opened her mouth to speak but, Lilith walked in at that moment to summon the others to breakfast. Roselyn Stalked off toward the dining room sinking into a foul mood; absently she rubbed her bleeding knuckles as she sat down. The pain was somewhat of a comfort, for it was the only thing that she could control at the moment.

Stiffening a yawn with her fist, Lilith headed back towards the kitchen. The combination of the ovens heat and the aroma of breakfast made her sleepy. She had woken up only an hour ago, but was well rested. The head cook smiled warmly at her as she slipped past a try laden servant.

Lilith enjoyed spending time in the kitchen; the mixed spices always made her feel better. After thee news the sisters got last night, they could use some good comfort. Making her way to the stove in the back of the kitchen, Lilith came to stand next to the head cook. A large pot of porridge bubbled next to her.

The head cook smiled warmly at her and gave her a small hug. "How are you holding up dearie?" Lilith smiled back at her.

"Thank you, I'm fine" there was a tired tone in her voice as she spoke.

"We had best get breakfast out there. The others will be hungry." Lilith helped load trays of food and carry them out the double doors. She could lose herself in it, if only for awhile, she could forget…

Byron's eyes danced with laughter as he took in the look Roselyn gave the porridge in front of her. He watched as she picked her spoon up and tentatively poked it as if it would consume the spoon. Roselyn went head first into the porridge as Lilith hit her in the back of the head with the porridge ladle. Byron watched this scene as he

laughed silently to himself, as his eyes danced with it. Lilith berated Roselyn about eating what was good for her, and Roselyn shouted back at Lilith for dunking her head first into the hot porridge. Caroline was desperately trying to play referee and control the situation. Byron gave her a look that told her to stop and let the two fight it out. For all that he did know he knew the two needed it. Their father's death had not set well with anyone in the house. He knew this fight would finally simmer things down for awhile…

Davey let out a small chuckle as Roselyn protested against the now overflowing bowl of porridge in front of her. Lilith brandished the ladle at him when he chuckled. The whole sight began to drown out the memory of Lilith's wailing sobs last night. Laughter was good; it helped even out the negative feelings. Blood flowed to his face as she glared at him, and he had to look away. He heard her let out a small 'humph' and her argument with Rose resumed.

Davey tasted his food and grimaced at the taste that filled his mouth. Trying to be inconspicuous, he glanced around for the dog. The large grey setter-hound had been next to his brother's chair for awhile now. Looking at his brother's face, Davey realized that the two had been thinking very much the same thing: Lilith's cooking was atrocious!

Trying to move without the girls' knowledge, Davey scooped a spoonful of porridge into the dog's mouth. A small smile played at his face, showing his amusement in his old childish antics. Glancing up from the dog's face, Davey saw Caroline glowering at him. Blushing guiltily at himself, he looked over to see that both sisters were still arguing, yet, it had moved on to something about each others sleeping habits and who snored more. Davey flushed with unreleased laughter at the sight. The dog finished off the last spoonful and decided to feast upon the bounty of porridge dripping from Lily's ladle.

Lily let out a small squeal as the hound trotted over and began to lap up the small mounds of porridge on the floor by her feet. Shooing the dog away, Lily dropped the ladle back into the pot and took the dog into the other room. Davey let out a small chuckle and leaned back in his chair. After awhile, Lily returned and sat down in her chair and began to eat her breakfast.

As soon as she began to scoop some porridge onto her spoon, there was a loud knock at the door. Letting out a small moan, Lilith dropped the spoon into her bowl and began to get up.

"Don't worry, I'll get it." Caroline stood up and patted Lily on the shoulder as she walked by. Taking her seat, Lilith watched as she left, the door sliding shut behind her quietly. After a moment of silence voices could be heard in the hall. As they came closer, the voices became more distinct. One was small and soft, Caroline's voice, and sounded hurried. There were two others, both were loud and obnoxious, a male and female. The twins looked between the four of them with curiosity plain on their faces. The door opened slowly, and Caroline walked in backwards, talking to someone. Even from behind it was plain to see she was uncomfortable. The two others burst into the room right after her and stood in front of everyone. Davey gulped and felt like he was going to puke.

'_What are _they_ doing here?'_ Davey thought to himself. The twins looked plainly repulsed by what they saw. Byron was staring blank faced at the two intruders. The woman stepped foreword and placed a fake smile on her face.

"My sweet innocent nieces!" She spread her hands wide and clapped them together. "How troubled you must be!" The smile was plastered on her face under all her makeup and botox.

Disgust flashed across Roselyn's eyes and she quickly put up a façade. _Why right now? Death, oatmeal, and now _themRoselyn's mind raced with thoughts (Most trying to figure out the best way to get rid of the so called aunt and uncle). The tall thin heavily make-upped Clarice and her short over weight husband Clayton were unfortunately related to the twins. Roselyn glanced over at Byron who in turn was looking at Davey who was looking back with a look that dripped worry. Roselyn pushed back her chair a storm of emotions raging across her façade of mild surprise. She opened her mouth to speak but Byron got there fist telling the butler to take her to her rooms quickly. Lilith gave a worried glance at her sister's retreating figure being carried bodily off to her rooms.


End file.
